


Wish

by AStrangeDaze (TerraRising)



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Family, Christmas, De-Aged Characters, F/M, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraRising/pseuds/AStrangeDaze
Summary: Sometimes dreams do come true.





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Daniel & Seongwoo  
> Woojin (14)  
> Daehwi (9)  
>    
>    
> Minhyun & Jonghyun  
> Jinyoung (10)  
> Guanlin (6)  
>    
>    
> Jisung & Sungwoon  
> Jihoon (14)  
> Mina (8)  
>    
>    
> Jaehwan & Hayi  
> Yoojung (10)  
>    
>    
> Dongho & Chaerin  
> Somi (9)  
> Seonho (5)

“Daaaaaaaaaad! Where did you put the eggnog?”

Daniel rolls his eyes and bites back a groan. “Hang on,” he mutters into the receiver of his cell, “I have a screaming child to take care of.”

“No problem, take your time,” Jisung chortles, “Should we come over a bit later?”

“Naw, 6:30 is fine; just a second.” 

“Daehwi-ah!” he stuck his head out of his bedroom and raises his voice until it’s loud enough to be heard downstairs, “You’re not having eggnog! Go grab some pop from the pantry, bring up enough for everyone else too.”

“But hyung is having eggnog!” his youngest calls back, whine tinging his words heavily, “I want to try!”

“Your brother is fourteen and he’s  _not supposed to be having more than a sip at dinner_ ,” Daniel yells the last bit pointedly, craning his neck to try and catch sight of the freshly dyed red hair of his eldest, “Woojin-ah! I better not find the eggnog gone when I come down!”

“I’m drinking milk tea right now!” Woojin hollers back, bounding up the stairs to shove his cup into Daniel's face as proof, “See?”

Daniel takes a quick sniff obligingly, knowing that despite their best efforts Woojin still retains these little habits, the need to make sure they believe him even though both Seongwoo and himself have reassured both the kids over and over again that they will never doubt them unless they are given reason to. He makes sure to nod and then ruffles his hair with a proud smile, watches as the tension in Woojin's shoulder's loosen when Daniel's own body language stays open and approving, “Thanks kiddo, now stop tormenting your brother.”

“I’m not tormenting him,” Woojin grumbles, leaning into the touch before he remembers himself and pulls away from Daniel with a face, lifting his hand to fix his hair, “He’s the one assuming.”

“You let him assume because you knew he’d get jealous,” Daniel taps Woojin on the shoulder lightly in reprimand, careful to keep the gesture playful, “Did you guys set up the table?”

“Yeah, we did,” Woojin turns back and starts thundering down the stairs before grabbing the bannister to jerk himself to a stop half-way down, “Where’s pa-, where's Seongwoo?”

“Your  _father_  just finished work and is picking up dessert,” Daniel answers, laughing at the utterly devastated look on his son’s face.

“Does that mean Uncle Jisung isn’t bringing tiramisu this year?!”

“Your samchon wanted to switch things up a bit this year, and Uncle Sungwoon complained that there wasn’t enough meat last year so they’re bringing a roast this year.”

“They could have brought both!” Woojin insists, “Tiramisu  _and_  a roast! It’s not a proper family dinner without his tiramisu!”

“You can ask him to make it the next time we have a family dinner,” Daniel wonders if Woojin himself has noticed his slip, “Now go help your brother bring up the soft drinks.”

“Fine,” Woojin grumbled, stomping down the stairs and running to the basement, “Ya! Daehwi-ah! Uncle Jisung's not bringing tiramisu!”

“What?!”

“Daniel said Uncle Sungwoon wanted a roast instead.”

“But it’s  _Christmas_!!!”

His youngest’s appalled tone has Daniel groaning, realizing that both his boys were going to make a mountain out of a molehill now and that his brother had heard all of it. “Hey hyung, you heard that right? Your decision to bring a roast instead is not popular.”

Jisung just laughs, “Glad to hear how much they like my tiramisu, but it’s too late now. It’s okay, I’ll just direct their complaints at Sungwoon.”

A muffled ’ _this is the thanks I get for slaving away at the kitchen all day?_ ’ can be heard in the background even as the clanging of pots and pans echo through the receiver. “You’re doing great babe! Keep up the good work,” Jisung calls back while laughing, “Okay yeah, I’ll see you in an hour? I think I need to go stop Jihoon from dumping more of his sister’s glitter inside his gift for Woojin, or you’re going to be finding bits and pieces of it in your hair until Valentines.”

“I’m already drowning in glitter,” Daniel jokes, “I’m been spitting out sparkles since mid-December when Seongwoo brought home those ornaments one of the triage nurses gave away with her moving and put them up everywhere so it would ‘feel more like the holiday spirit around here’. I don’t think Jihoon could possibly make it worse.”

“Well regardless, if Mina comes back to find all her glitter gone, I’m going to have to deal with them trying to kill each other again.”

"Mina's not home to stop him right now?"

"She's at a friend's, a party with a couple of girls from her dance class. They live close by, thank god, so we'll grab her before we head on over. Maybe by then the excitement will have worn her out and I won't have both my kids trying to bite each other's heads off in the car. I swear, I can't drive with them both in the car for longer than thirty minutes; we're never doing road trips again."

Daniel laughs, "Siblings squabble, at least one of your's is a girl. The last time Woojin let his guard down, I found him  _this_  close to holding Daehwi over the bannister, nearly gave Seongwoo a heartattack."

"Jihoon saved a bug he caught in the motel and shoved it down Mina's shirt because she ate the last of his chips the day before; she screamed so loud I almost crashed the car. Were we ever that bad as kids?" Jisung muses, "And girls might be worse, neither Sungwoon or I understand girls. Sometimes, it seems like Jihoon understands her better than we do and he's a moody fourteen year old who's recently decided he hates everyone. He doesn't even let me hug him in public anymore! Can you believe that?"

Daniel chuckles, ducking into the kids' rooms to make sure they had cleaned up like they promised to earlier, before closing the doors to all their bedrooms firmly. 

 

“He’s a fourteen year old boy, of course he’s going to be embarassed if his dad starts smothering him in public. I know you, hyung, you’re not just giving him a quick hug, don’t pretend. He’s still good when it’s just you guys at home, right? Woojin’s still hit and miss with us,” he sighed at the reminder, “some days he’s good with it, heck, he’ll come snuggling up to us on the couch when we’re watching a show. On bad days, he jumps when we so much as look in his direction.”

 

“There’s no way around it,” Jisung’s response is soothing as always, “he’s gotten so much better around you guys over the years. How did the home visit go?”

 

“It was fine, just routine you know? Yoojin-ssi was over for an hour and a bit, the kids didn’t get home from school until half-way through. No complaints, just the usual questions: are they happy here with us, how they’re doing in school, any milestones, you remember how it’s like.”

 

“Nerve-wracking,” Jisung offers with a little laugh that Daniel can identify with only all too well.

 

“Every time,” he sighs, checking to make sure neither of the boys are around to overhear, “there’s always that underlying fear, ‘Are they going to take my kids away from me?’ even though there’s no real reason for them to. Are relatives going to pop out of the woodwork and try and fight us for custody?”

 

“Your family is going to be fine, your kids are going to stay _your_ kids,” Jisung is quick to reassure him, “Trust me. You and Seongwoo are amazing parents for them both, and the boys love it with you. You both have good, steady jobs and you make sure to spend time with them both even when your schedules get hectic.”

 

“I hope so, God, I really hope so.”

 

“Chin up, bro. Okay, I really have to go now, I should help Sungwoon in the kitchen and check on Jihoon. I’ll see you soon!”

 

“Later, hyung.”

 

Daniel puts his phone back into his pocket and takes a deep breath, checking his pager to make sure there wasn’t an emergency he was getting called in for. 

 

“Daaaad?”

 

He snorts, no time for rest even if he wasn’t working. “Yes?” he calls back.

 

“There’s no more room in the fridge!” Daehwi yells.

 

“Hang on, buddy, I’m coming down.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Merry Christmas, Uncle Daniel!”

 

Daniel braces himself and laughs as Jinyoung and Guanlin tackle him both at once, trying their hardest to topple the older man and pouting in disappointment when the barely budges despite their best efforts. He ruffles their hair fondly as they both beam up at him, Guanlin shifting to try and climb Daniel like the little monkey is, clamping his skinny legs around Daniel’s thigh.

 

“Merry Christmas, boys! Wow you’ve both grown so much. Soon you’re going to be taller than me!”

 

Minhyun and Jonghyun chuckle as they wait for Daniel to slowly shift away from the doorway so they can enter, Guanlin still stubbornly hanging off him and scrambling upwards so that he can hang from Daniel’s shoulders. Daniel just laughs and hoists the six year old up until he can sit high up on his shoulders and Guanlin whoops in delight, threading small hands into Daniel’s hair for balance. “Look daddy! I’m taller than you now!” he crows happily.

 

“Yes, yes, don’t pull your Uncle’s hair out now,” Jonghyun jokes, “Thanks for having us over Daniel, Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry belated Christmas Daniel,” Minhyun says as well, handing the large platter of sushi over to his husband so he can take his shoes off even as Jinyoung jumps in to take it for his dad and Jonghyun rolls his eyes at Minhyun’s insistance on adding belated to his greeting.

 

“Just say Merry Christmas, what’s the point in differentiating?”

 

“It’s New Year’s Eve, Jonghyun-ah.”

 

“Yes, but we didn’t see them at Christmas this year.”

 

“You guys are early,” Daniel cuts with an amused grin before the two can start squabbling for real, “I’ve got some fingerfoods out if you want to munch of something before dinner, Seongwoo should be back soon.”

 

“Thanks Niel,” Minhyun smiles, “How’ve you been?”

 

“Still the same, it’s only been three weeks since we saw each other Minhyun hyung, I might be old but I don’t age that quickly,” Daniel teases with a grin befoe raising his voice, “Boys! Jinyoung and Guanlin are here! And come say hello to your Uncles!”

 

“Coming!” twin voices call back from the kitchen (Daniel was going to have to check and make sure they haven’t eaten everything already) before two sets of footsteps come thundering over, Daehwi noticably more excited than Woojin who followed at a more sedate pace.

 

“Jinyoung hyung!” Daehwi tackles his friend from the side to avoid crushing the sushi tray but still with a force that almost has him dropping everything, “Hi Uncle Jonghyun! Hi Uncle Minhyun! Merry Christmas!”

 

Jonghyun reaches a hand over to steady them both, laughing, “Hello Daehwi, Merry Christmas.”

 

“Hyung!” Guanlin waves to Woojin and Daehwi from where he’s still sitting happily on Daniel’s shoulders, kicking his feet back and forth, “Look how tall I am!”

 

“Woah, your head is almost going to bump into the ceiling, Lin Lin!” Daehwi marvels, “Dad, I want a turn too!”

 

“Maybe later, Hwi-ah, you’re getting a bit big for Dad to carry you on his shoulders. You’ll _really_ bump into the ceiling.”

 

“That’s fine!”

 

“Go help Jinyoung put the food with everything else,” Daniel tries to redirect his youngest’s attention, “Woojin-ah, did you say hello?”

 

“Hi Uncle Jonghyun, Uncle Minhyun,” Woojin shifts a little awkwardly in the doorway, waving timidly as Daehwi drags Jinyoung off towards the dining room, both boys chattering a mile a minute, “Can I take your coats?”

 

“Thank you Woojin,” Minhyun says gently, “Merry belated Christmas. Think you can help me with your gifts instead?”

 

“Gifts!” Guanlin exclaims excitedly, “I helped pick out your gift, Woojin hyung! Uncle Daniel, what did you get me? I’ve been waiting _forever_ because daddy said we were going to all wait and do Christmas together, but it’s been so _looong_.”

 

“Guanlin-ah!” Jonghyun scolds gently, “Don’t be rude.”

 

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Daniel grunts and sets the boys back on the floor, “Why don’t you go check under the tree, buddy? Woojin can help you.”

 

Guanlin scrambles over to Woojin, flinging himself at the older boy in his excitement, face split in a wide grin, “Hyung, hyung! Did you pick out a gift for me like I did for you?”

 

The adults look on indulgently as their children split off, glad they got along so well.

 

“Seongwoo’s working today?” Jonghyun asked.

 

“Yeah, he had an earlier shift though so we worked our plans around it. How was Christmas? You guys went home to visit your parents right? How’re they doing?”

 

“They’re healthier than we are,” Minhyun joked as they migrated towards the living room, “It was good, they missed the boys. I think between our mothers, they’ve been spoiled enough for a year.”

 

Just then the doorbell rang again and Daniel made to get up only for Daehwi to come hurtling past him, Jinyoung hot on his heels, “I’ll get it!”

 

He yanks the door open without even checking before Daniel can respond and then shrieks, tackling the bright-eyed little girl who was still on her tiptoes from pressing the doorbell and they both started jumping up and down in excitement, clinging to each other tightly.

 

“Somi!”

 

“David!”

 

In a flash, Seonho was scampering into the house, having squeezed himself through the doorway between his older sister and Daehwi, streaking across the front foyer with a single-minded determination in search of his favourite person. “Uncle Minhyun!”

 

Minhyun hurries forward to catch the tiny human missile, “Hello Seonho-ah.”

 

“Seonho-ah!” Chaerin calls after her son, exasperation written clearly on her face, “You didn’t even take off your shoes! There’s dirt all over the floor now, oh my, I’m so sorry Daniel.”

 

“It’s alright, no harm done,” Daniel laughs as he strides over to hug her and Dongho both, all of them watching as Seonho winds his tiny arms around Minhyun’s neck and nuzzles into his Uncle’s neck happily, “We laid down tile and hardwood for a reason, much easier to clean than carpet.”

 

“Good to see you man,” Dongho laughs, laying a calming hand on his wife’s shoulder, “Let’s get settled first, honey, Seonho can help clean up, right Seonho-ah? You made a mess, and you _know_ Uncle Minhyun hates messes! You have to be a good boy and clean up.”

 

“Okay!” Seonho chirps agreeably, “Uncle Minhyun, come with me! I’m _really_ good at cleaning now!”

 

All the adults laugh, Jonghyun making his way over to greet Dongho and Chaerin as well, “Is this how you get Seonho to clean up after himself now?”

 

“Hey, your husband is great motivation,” Dongho shrugs unrepentantly, handing the bottle of wine he brought over to Daniel, “I just have to mention how much his beloved Uncle Minhyun doesn’t like things messy and he’ll clean up in a heartbeat. He’ll even clean up after his sister, so really, I should probably buy Minhyun a fruit basket or something in thanks. It’s amazing how well it works, I hope he keeps this puppy crush forever.”

 

“That’s my _husband_.”

 

“And his face makes my son the cleanest five year old on the planet!”

 

They’re barely settled before the doorbell rings again.

 

“I’ll get it!”

 

It’s Woojin who runs to the door this time, though at least he checks who it is before opening the door.

 

“Yo, what’s up stupid,” he grins at his favourite cousin, dodging Jihoon’s punch in retaliation, “Hi Uncle Sungoon, hi Uncle Jisung.”

 

“Hey Woojin,” Jisung laughs as his son and nephew starts tussling right in front of him, “Daniel! Come grab the food!”

 

“Coming!”

 

* * *

 

 

Seongwoo comes home to a full and bustling house.

 

He’s barely inside two steps before two children run into his legs excitedly and wrap themselves around his calves, neither of which belong to him.

 

“Uncle Seongwoo’s home!” Guanlin and Seonho shout even as they resolve to become human ankle weights.

 

“Hey kids,” he leans over them awkwardly to set his cargo down, careful not to drop the cake, “Think you can let uncle go change and put the cake in the fridge before we play?”

 

“Okay!” they chirp agreeably but make no move to let go and Seongwoo laughs helplessly.

 

“Niel-ah!” he calls for his husband, “I’m going to need some help here!”

 

“Coming darling!”

 

Daniel laughs as he sees the predicament his husband was in, hurrying over to detach the two limpets who whined at their fun being cut short, “Come on boys, let your uncle change, he’ll be back in a jiffy.”

 

“Fine,” they pouted as they run off to find the older kids.

 

“Hey darling,” he steps forward to enfold his exhausted looking husband into his arms, Seongwoo slumping forward with a sigh, “tough day at work?”

 

“Busy, you know how things are at the hospital,” his voice is muffled into the thick sweater Daniel was wearing, letting his husband bear his weight entirely as he recharged after a day of being on his feet, “Missed you. I’m glad I’m home. Everything going okay?”

 

Daniel shifts to drop a kiss to Seongwoo’s temple, “Everything’s going fine. Jaehwan and Hayi just got here a few minutes ahead of you. You wanna go take a shower?”

 

“Mmm, yeah,” Seongwoo draws back reluctantly, “A shower sounds great right now, I reek of disinfectant. Tell everyone I’ll be down in fifteen? And can you put the cake in the fridge?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I will. Go freshen up. Did you get the other thing?”

 

“Mmhmm,” Seongwoo stoops to scoop his briefcase up with a smile, “I made it just in time. I’ll wrap it and put it with the boys’ other gifts. I still can’t believe they were this good with waiting until now to open their gifts this year, we got lucky.”

 

“They only waiting this long because they got to open half their gifts on Christmas and you know it,” Daniel laughs, “But yeah, maybe we should combine Christmas and New Years every year, less work overall.”

 

“I’m not explaining that to the boys,” Seongwoo calls over his shoulder as he jogs up the stairs.

 

“Okay, okay, maybe not then.”

 

“Coward,” his husband teases, “Okay, I’ll see you in a bit. Unless you want to join me?”

 

“Tempting at that is, dear, we have guests over. We’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“Pity,” Seongwoo presses a hand to his heart dramatically and Daniel laughs just as hard as the first time he’d seen the sight ten years ago, “I’ll just have to shower all on my lonesome then. Love you!”

 

He blows a kiss before slipping into their bedroom with a cheeky grin and Daniel shakes his head at his husband’s antics fondly, picking up the cake to store away before returning to their friends.

 

“Seongwoo will be down in couple, he just wanted to change first,” he announces.

 

“We figured,” Minhyun reaches over to refill Daniel’s wine glass, “You guys got lucky this year, yeah? Neither of you have shifts on New Years.”

 

“We had to fight for it weeks in advance,” Daniel accepts the glass with a quiet thank you, “Seongwoo went in at 5AM this morning so he could be home in time, and I’m still on call. But the station knows not to page me unless it’s an emergency, so here’s to hoping!”

 

“Should have gotten jobs where you could work at home like me,” Jaehwan jokes.

 

Everyone rolls their eyes, “Jaehwan, you built yourself a studio at home. You practically live at you job.”

 

“Still working from home.”

 

“Anyways,” Daniel stands with a stretch, “We should probably start dinner soon now that Seongwoo is home, thanks for waiting everyone. Anything that needs to be reheated?”

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh man, the roast was amazing, Sungwoon,” Dongho exclaims for the third time that night as he pats his stomach contently, “You have to give us the recipe.”

 

“Sure,” Sungwoon preens while Jisung snickers at how proud his husband looks from the praise, “I’ll send it to you when we get home.”

 

“Daddy,” Seonho clambers into Dongho’s lap, Guanlin following close behind until both boys were bouncing up and down on Dongho’s legs with barely restrained excitement, “Is it time for cake?”

 

The man groans as his son’s bony elbows dig into his side, “Not so soon, baby chick, we just finished dinner. Why don’t you go play with your hyungs and noonas?”

 

“Then,” Guanlin cranes his head to look around at all the adults in the room, “Can we open presents instead?”

 

The grown ups look around at each other, before shrugging as a whole. “I don’t see why not,” Seongwoo answers for everyone, “Go tell everyone then, we’ll clear the table and then meet you kids in the living room.”

 

“Yes!” both of the boys shoot up immediately sliding down Dongho’s legs to dash excitedly towards the basement stairs, socked feet skidding dangerously on the tiled floor, “Guys! Guys, guys, guys! It’s present time!”

 

“Don’t run near or on the stairs!” Minhyun is quick to shout.

 

It’s too late though, the kids come rushing up the steps, their combined excitement shaking floor as they race to pile into the living room, just stopping short of crashing into the tree, a couple of the ornaments falling to the ground regardless. By the time they finish clearing the table, the kids are nearly vibrating in their spots, each clutching a gift with gleaming eyes.

 

“Papa,” Daehwi whines, flopping forward over his chosen gift dramatically, “quickly! I’ve been waiting forever.”

 

“Patience Hwi-ah,” Seongwoo laughs, walking over to sit on the couch behind him, stroking his youngest’s hair with a fond smile when he shifts to throw himself over his father’s lap instead.

 

“Can we open them now?” Seonho calls, turning to his parents and widening his eyes so much that they look ready to pop out of his skull.

 

Minhyun and Jonghyun laugh, “I suppose it’s about time.”

 

Wrapping paper is shredded with happy cries, bits and pieces of it flying thick in the air enough to look like fake snow. Seongwoo and Daniel exchange looks and resign themselves to vacuuming and fishing bits and pieces out of the couch later.

 

Yoojung unwraps a karaoke machine from Dongho and Chaerin that Jaehwan looks to be more excited about than his daughter. Seonho and Guanlin both get Hatchimals like they wanted courtesy of Seongwoo and Daniel, screaming about it being eggs like them and how they were going to hatch them as soon as they got home. Woojin opens his gift from Jihoon and gets instantly showered in pink glitter and Mina screeches, launching herself at her brother at the same time Woojin chucks a cushion at Jihoon who cackles with laughter.

 

Between the five families in attendance, the kids have gotten pretty much every item on their wishlist. Somi in particular is clutching an oversized doll Daehwi had insisted his dads get for her with a huge grin on her face.

 

Just as the kids make to stand and start asking for cake, Daniel holds up a hand while Seongwoo gets up to pull out two gifts hidden behind the couch.

 

“Papa?” Daehwi looks at Seongwoo with wide eyes, Woojin staring at the thin wrapped parcels in Seongwoo’s hands with open curiousity even though he makes no move to take them.

 

“One last gift for you boys,” Seongwoo explains, handing one to each of his sons, “We were going to keep this for later, but we thought you might want to open this with everyone here.”

 

Woojin and Daehwi look at each other and then shrug, accepting the gifts and unwrapping them carefully, conscious of everyone’s curious eyes on them. Jisung looks at his brother and mouths, _Is it?_ And Daniel nods, winking and holding a finger to his lips to urge his hyung to keep quiet. Jisung clamps his palms over his mouth to stop himself from giving it away.

 

The boys peel away the paper away to find two folders each with their names marked on the front. Frowning as they flip it open and start to see what was inside, Daehwi gasps and drops the folder, bursting into tears at he throws himself into Daniel’s arms, and the man catches his son, cradling him close and making soothing noises, “Daddy!”

 

Woojin sits frozen, fingers stiff around the folder even as his head whips up and he stares at Seongwoo and Daniel, stunned. “Is this,” the fourteen year old looks as if the world has fallen out from under his feet, “is this, this is real right?”

 

“Yes,” Seongwoo pats Daehwi on the back and smiles tearily at his eldest son.

 

“I-I get to stay forever now,” he sounds like that time he’d been mildly concussed when Jihoon accidentally hit over the head with a pan when they were fighting in the kitchen.

 

“Forever,” Seongwoo confirms and Jihoon finally loses his patience and snatches the folder out of his best friend’s hands, the other children crowding over to see what was causing such a commotion.

 

“P-papa,” Woojin stutters out before catapulting up from his seat on the floor and barreling into his father’s arms.

 

“Papa, papa, papa,” he repeats the word like a mantra as he clutches the back of Seongwoo’s shirt desperately, tears soaking through the fabric adorning the man’s shoulder.

 

“My beautiful boy,” Seongwoo croons softly, holding his child just as tightly as he runs a soothing hand up and down Woojin’s back, “My amazing and wonderful son.”

 

“What does it say?” Seonho whines, “I can’t read this word, why is hyung crying?”

 

Mina crows in triumph and throws herself over Daehwi, making it into a group hug. “You’re my cousin for real now!”she squeals as Somi also piles herself onto them, excited beyond belief for her best friend.

 

“My nephews!” Jisung finally bursts out, sounding near tears himself.

 

Seongwoo and Daniel’s little family is quickly enveloped in hugs and congratulations by their extended family of choice, laughter and happy tears all around. On the coffee table beside a still sobbing Woojin a piece of paper laid innocently into the folder, the words “Certificate of Adoption” smiling up at the world.

 

* * *

 

“Hey,” Daniel collapses heavily into the bed beside his husband, Seongwoo reaching his arm out automatically to pull Daniel into his side.

 

“Hey,” he nuzzles his nose into Daniel’s freshly washed hair, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“So, we’re parents now,” Daniel says wonderingly, laughing to himself even hours after the reveal.

 

“We’ve been parents for six years now,” Seongwoo reminds him, “But yes, we’re officially parents now.”

 

“It feels surreal, all these years of worrying about when we might lose them, all the months of jumping through hoops and the piles of paperwork, and now they’re finally our’s. _Our sons_.”

 

“Yes, we’re officially fathers to two beautiful boys now,” Seongwoo sighs contentedly, snuggling closer to his husband, “Hopefully now, Woojin will be at ease with his place in our family.”

 

“I can’t believe it. I really can’t,” he breaks off laughing.

 

Seongwoo shifts and turns onto his side, “It’s crazy isn’t it?”

 

“It is, it really is.”

 

Seongwoo smiles and runs a hand over Daniel’s jaw lovingly, fingers tracing the laugh lines that have worked their way into Daniel’s face over the years, finding his husband no less handsome than the day he first ran into this wonderful man sporting bright pink hair, trying to save a cat from a tree in the courtyard of his university and getting scratched for his troubles. “Yeobo ah,” he leans forward to press a lingering kiss to his husband’s lips, “thank you for the last ten years.”

 

Daniel smiles until his eyes are hidden in half-moon crescents. “My handsome husband,” he coos, running his fingers through Seongwoo’s hair, “How did I get so lucky to marry you? To have a family with you and raise two beautiful sons together?”

 

A knock on the door interrupts them and they exchange glances, “Come in!”

 

The doorknob turns and Daehwi enters, pillow tucked under one arm, pulling his brother behind him with his other hand. “Dad, papa, can we sleep with you tonight?”

 

Seongwoo and Daniel shift accomodatingly, letting their sons crawl into the king sized bed and settle down between them, Daehwi snuggling up against Daniel and Woojin burrowing himself into Seongwoo’s side.

 

“Are you boys okay? Just wanted to sleep here tonight?”

 

“We thought we should spend the new year as a family,” Daehwi declares, beaming up at his fathers.

 

“Of course, of course. You boys comfortable?”

 

“Yes,” Woojin smiles widely, exposing his snaggletooth.

 

“Good, are you ready to sleep? Shall we get the lights?”

 

At their nods, Daniel stretches his arm and clicks off the bedside lamp before settling himself back beside Daehwi, reaching an arm across to clasp hands with Seongwoo so that they cradle their world within their arms.

 

“Dad? Papa?” Woojin calls into the darkness after a few silent moments filled with shifting as everyone gets comfortable and two words have never sounded so sweet to them.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I love you. Thank you for being my dads.”

 

Seongwoo makes a choked sound in the back of his throat before he fumbles in the dark to press a kiss to both his kid’s foreheads, “We love you both too, so much. Thank you for being our sons.”

 

Daniel tightens his grasp on them, “We do, we love you so much.”

 

The kids drop off into sleep shortly, exhausted from all the excitement, leaving Daniel and Seongwoo to look at each other in the dark, faces just barely illuminated by the streetlamps outside.

 

“Daniel?” Seongwoo whispers.

 

“Yes darling?”

 

Seongwoo lifts himself up carefully so not to jostle their kids and feathers a kiss against Daniel’s lips. “Happy new year, love.”

 

Daniel cranes his neck upwards to meet him with a sweet smile, feeling his heart swell with happiness at having everything he needed and loved right here within his arms.

 

“Happy new years.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap guys! I'm posting this with one hour left of 2017 for me. Happy New Years to everyone, thank you for sticking with us all of 2017!
> 
> A special shout-out to all my lovely S.O.S. members for being such amazing people and awesome writers, and a huge thank you to everyone who's supported us so far. Here's to an amazing 2018 for all of us and for Wanna One and all our produce boys. 
> 
> See you all in the new year!


End file.
